Users of mobile devices, such as mobile phones, may use mobile device holders to take their mobile devices with them wherever they go. Mobile device holders may be designed to attach mobile devices to a user's clothing, body, or vehicle, for example. Mobile device holders, in some cases, are sold as accessories by the mobile device manufacturer and/or by after-market suppliers.